Back in time
by fangirlinasmalworld
Summary: Kai and Jinora find a strange device and travel back in time with it. The time of Avatar Aang. Kainora fluff, Kataang, Sukka, Toph and Zuko. Maybe you don't ship any of these ships but this story is about Kainora so don't worry :)
1. The beginning

_**This is my new fanfiction, enjoy!**_

"Why so sad?" Jinora turned around to see a grinning Kai.

"Kai, you startled me!" She looked at the mountains on the horizon again.

"I'm sorry. But what is wrong?" Kai knew her long enough to know there was something wrong with her. He also knew she didn't talk about her feelings much, but sometimes ho could get her that far.

"It's nothing..." She sighed without taking her eyes of the horizon. Kai placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Jinora, you know you can tell me everything, right?" She smiled weakly at him.

"Yes... It's just my father. He thinks I can't do anything on my own. I mean I get it that I'm still young but shouldn't I be able to take care of myself?"Again a deep sigh. "We had a fight yesterday, and I haven't spoken to him since."

"He only means it good. And you should go talk to him, he probably isn't feeling happy himself." She now turned around to face Kai.

"Since when did you became so wise?" She asked laughing.

"I do everything to see that pretty smile." Her cheeks turned a light pink as she trew her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Kai." Now it was his turn to blush. They never had hugged before. After a moment of silence he returned the hug and they stayed for that for a little while, loving the feeling of each other's arms around them.

Jinora pulled back. "I probably should go talk to him, don't I?"

Before Kai could answer her question his attention was pulled to a weird thing lying on the ground. What was that? He hadn't see it before.

Jinora turned her head to the place he was looking at. A strange device.

"What is that?" Kai shrugged, "I don't know."

He walked towards it and picked the device up.

"It looks like some strange radio." It wasn't any bigger than his hand.

"Kai, I don't know if it's a good idea to-" Kai didn't listen to her but pointed at a little lever on the radio thingy.

"I wonder what it does." Jinora put her hand on his arm. "Kai, I don't think it's smart to try it."

"Why not? What could possibly happen?" And before Jinora could stop him he pulled the lever.

And in that moment everything happend.


	2. Where are we?

**Hello there, I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier. Some buisness I had to take care of first.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. There were a few questions, so I'm going to answer them first. Kai and Jinora are 13 years old and all this happend after book 3. LEet's say everything turned out alright and that this is just their story. Yes, the chapters will be bigger but I can't promise they wil be big every time. I do my best and I jut hope you all like it. Sorry for not clearing this up earlier but I hope that it's alll okay now. Thanks for all the follows and reviews, those keep me writing!**

**I love you all and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**~ fangirlinasmalworld**

Jinora felt a strange feeling in her stomach. The sight of the airtemple dissapeared before her eyes. Suddenly she and Kai spinned around really fast. She held his arm tighter as they were spinning. Than they fell.

It was dark and they couldn't do anything but one thing was sure, they were falling. Suddenly they stopped. Both children with closed eyes stopped falling.

Then with a loud thud they fell on the ground. But it wasn't hard, it was a soft landing.

Jinora opened carefully one eye and than the other.  
She and Kai were on the ground, her hand still holding his arm tight.

Kai opened his eyes to and stood up, causing Jinora to let go of his arm only to grab her hand and help het stand up.

"Where are we?" Kai looked around.

"To be honest I have no idea."

Jinora fell on her knees. She took a sheaky breath and tried to think cleary. They were, who knows where after Kai pulled the lever on the strange device. Things like this never happend in her books.

"Hé, are you okay?" Kai kneeled beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She stood up so fast that Kai fell.

"I'm not okay! You told me it would be alright! And now look where we are..."

"Jinora..." he said weakly but she continued her rant.

"Why not? What could possibly happen?" She said, acting like him. "Well this did!" Jinora didn't know what was happening to her. She almost never got really mad at someone, let alone Kai.

"Well sorry that I'm not perfect like you and that I make faults!" He yelled back frustrated but he immediatly regret it when he saw the look on Jinora's face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's not your fault." She answered softly which made Kai want to pull her in a hug again.

"It's just that- I hate it when I don't know what to do. And now we are who knows were and I just hate that I don't know what to do!" She stamped with her foot on the ground and Kai couldn't help but think of how cute she looked as she did. She sighed and her face was so sad he just had to make her smile.

"Hey, at least we are together." He poked her in her stomach so her growing smile matched his.  
"There's that pretty smile again."

Her cheeks coloured a light pink as he grabbed her hand, hoping that it would comfort her.  
"So what now?" Jinora looked up at him. Kai shrugged. "Let's walk around and look if we can get to know where we are."  
She nodded as he pulled her with him walking towards something they both couldn't see yet.

* * *

After what felt like an hour of walking, but probably were only ten minutes or something, Jinora saw something on the horizon. It looked like a little town. Kai had seen it too and smiled at her.

"We are gonna find out where we are."

She returned the smile but blushed when she realised they were still holding hands. His cheeks matched hers, hoping she wouldn't notice.  
As they walked closer they saw something above the town. Sometimes it jumped on the roofs sometimes it dissapeared to come out from a total different place.

"What..." Kai was cut of when Jinora stopped walking and stared at the thing, no wait, things that were above the town. They were only another 500 meters from the town but apparently Jinora saw something that let her stop walking.

"Jin? Jinora what's wrong?"

She just pointed speakless at the things above the town. But they weren't things, they were people.

Two of them looked like adults or at least sixteen years old. When he looked better he saw them bending, firebending.

But the other boy looked younger, about his and Jinora's age. And, wait- was he airbending? Jinora eyes still followed the boy and while Kai was thinking what could be possibly so great about him he realised it. The boy had his airbending tatoos.

"But that is impossible, nobody except for Tenzin and you have their airbending tatoos."

She turned around to face him but then they saw three people running towards the town.

"We should go." Without saying anything else, Kai grabbed Jinora's hand so she would finally move and dragged her with him to the town, not knowing there woud be a family reunion soon.


	3. Meeting the gaang

**I'M SO SO SO SORRY! UGHH, I'M HORRIBLE. I'm sorry for not updating it's just that school started again and I was spending most of my time on Tumblr. For those of you who have Tumblr, I'm fandomswriter and I will also post drabbles annd one-shots there. I will try to make the next chapter longer and to update asap. I hope you all can forgive me and like it anyway. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITE BTW. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**~fangirlinasmalworld**

Kai and Jinora were awestruck. They had hide behind a house and looked at the fight only to see two teens with water tribe clothes and an old man who seemed familiar to Jinora. They couldn't see everything really good but when the old man helped the firebender boy to stad up Jinora saw it.

"That's firelord Zuko! But how-" Her mouth fell open when the reality hit her and stared at the other benders and a guy with a boomerang. Another girl with green clothing came in and the firebending girl fell on the ground. Kai watched it ll happen and slowly everything fell in its place.

"We travelled back in time!?" Jinora nods, "Seems like it." When she looks up again she sees the firebending girl running straight towards her. Kai's first impulse was to push Jinora out of her way but she already had took care of it herself. With a blast of air she blew the girl back who bumped into the old man. Everyone looked surprised to see the two kids appear, especially since they were wearing their airbender robes and one of them had their tattoos. The boy with the same tattoos stared wide eyed at them .

"Enemy or friend?" boomerang guy asked. "Friends!" yelled Kai back as Jinora muttered "family" under her breath. Kai answer was probably good enough and they all circled around the firebender girl.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together." She moved her glare towards Kai and Jinora who stood in between Toph and Zuko. "Although I have no idea who you are. But you can airbend, you are even an airbending master! That's pretty interesting." Her eyes landed on Jinora and Kai protectively did a step forwards, earning a smirk from the girl.

"I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You got me, a princess surrenders with honour." It was silent for a moment, everyone looking at each other unsure what to do next, except for (Jinora and Kai had figured out who it was) Azula. She directed her lightning at the old man. Zuko gasped and Jinora screamed. "No!"

Everyone started bending but Azula created an explosion so she could get away. Kai coughed and looked for Jinora through the black fog. She and Zuko were both kneeling besides the old man. "We have to help him!" Kai saw panic in her eyes, whoever this man was he was important. Zuko looked at Jinora and then at the rest.

"Get away from us!" Katara stepped forwards. "Zuko I can help." He turned around and blast fire towards them. "LEAVE!" He angrily turned back to Jinora who was still looking at the old man. "Go away." Jinora looked up at his cold hard words but didn't move.

"Jinora, this is good time to leave!" Kai grabbed her arm and dragged her along with him. He followed the others and ran away out of the old town. They finally stopped when they arrived by a sky bison. Everyone turned around to look at the two strangers. One boy with an undercut who was dragging along a girl who was staring at them in the same way.

"You're airbenders."

"You're Aang."

Jinora and Aang spoke at the same time still staring at each other. Kai looked from Jinora to Aang to the others and back again to Jinora. It all made sense now. Suddenly the man he had heard a lot about jumed in.

"I don't want to interrupt your little staring contest but maybe it's better if we go now. I don't think it's safe to stay here longer then needed." Kai tried to remember all their names. You had Sokka, Toph, Katara and Aang. But he also had learned about another girl. Her name sounded a lot like Zuko's. He didn't see her which reminded him that she was probably just on Kyoshi Island, Hey! He remembered the stuff Jinora had learned him. Speaking about Jinora she was now slowly walking towards Aang.

"I-I'm Jinora, and that's Kai. We are airbenders indeed but it's a long story." Aang nodded and turned around. "Hop on Appa everyone, we're leaving." Kai and Jinora threw each other a look, what now? Aang faced Jinora with a big smile on his face. "Airbenders are always welcome, and I'm curious to your story." He made an inviting gesture towards Appa. Without thinking Jinora boosted herself up with airbending and landed on te sky bison, right next to Toph. After a moment Kai did the same, followed by Aang. As they soar into the sky everyone turned their heads to them, except for Toph who was just playing with a rock in her hands.

"I suppose we have to tell you the whole story." Kai said and looked at Jinora for some approval. Her eyes lit up and he knew she just had an idea. "We will tell you everything but it will get weird at some part." Katara and Aang looked at each other, curious who the strangers were and what they were doing here.


	4. Hi,I'm your grandaughter from the future

**Hey there :) This chapter is a little short and not that much fun. The next one will be better, hope you all enjoy it tough. Thanks for the follows, reviews and favourites! You are the best, and you there reading this, yes I'm talking to you. You are beautiful, you already have done so much and just remember that every litttle thing you do makes you stronger. I love you.**

**~fanirlinasmalworld**

Jinora took a deep breath.

"As I said before, I'm Jinora and that is Kai. We are, as you can see, airbenders and I have my tattoos already. I'm the youngest airbending master ever, younger then, well... you." She looked at Aang who was staring at her.

"You look- You look familiar, but I thought I was the last airbender." Kai and Jinora threw each other a look.

"This may sound weird but... we think we travelled back in time."

Sokka tried to jump up but then remind himself he was sitting on Appa and ended up just pointing at them. "I KNEW IT! You two are ALIENS!" Katara slapped him on the arm.

"Of course they're not. I'm sorry but did you just say you think you travelled back in time?" Jinora nodded, afraid they would laugh. Two children showed up and claimed to be airbenders from the future. She wouldn't believe it either. Aangs brain seemed to start really working as a lot of questions popped up in his head.

"If this all is true then are you two my... children?" Aang thought about how weird it would be if they were so.  
Jinora shook her head. "No, I'm your granddaughter and Kai... He isn't family of you."  
Aangs head started to hurt, what was happening?

"So you are twinkletoes granddaughter and he is your boyfriend. Okay, but how?" Jinora's red cheeks matched Kai's. "We are not a couple. Just- just friends." Kai nodded at Jinora's words looking the other way. Katara smirked.  
"How are you not family from me?" Kai shrugged.

"Kor- The new Avatar did some spiritual thingy and suddenly-"  
Jinora cut him off. "I'm sorry but I don't think it's smart to tell you everything. We shouldn't mess with time, you know what I mean?" Kai and Aang shook their head as Katara nodded.  
"She is right, we could change what we are about to do and will change the whole future with that." Sokka, obviously not understanding, looked at his sister.  
"You believe them?" Katara nodded again, sighing as Sokka was about to say something else and cut him off.

"But how did you guys travel back in time?"  
Kai answered her before Jinora could.

"We don't exactly know. There was this weird device on the ground so I picked it up. I pulled the lever even though Jinora told me not to. I-I'm sorry Jin, I didn't know this would happen."  
Katara saw Jinora's gaze soften as she hugged Kai.  
"It's okay, I was overreacting anyway." The boy shook his head,"No you weren't. I'm so stupid!"  
Jinora couldn't help but laugh a little at him. "No, you're not and you know that." Kai smiled, happy he had a friend like her. Somebody coughed.

"Sorry to interrupt you two little lovebirds but it is already pretty late and I'm actually really tired." Kai looked at Toph, not realising how tired he himself was untill she said it. Aang nodded looking at them once again.  
"It's been a pretty long day, let's go to sleep."  
"Wait, you trust us?" Aang smiled at him.  
"I do, besides your friend has her airbending tattoos so that must mean something I guess."

Everyone laid down, even though they had little room, everyone laid comfortable and fell asleep. Everyone except for a girl with brown her in a bun on the side of her head, who was gazing the stars, hoping everything would turn out to be all right again.

Carefull not to wake anyone up she moved herself towards Appa's head. She sat down, placing a hand before her on the arrow on his head, rubbing comforting circles more for herself than for him. She looked up at the stars, they were the same she had back home but just younger. Home... She blinked the tears away. Suddenly she felt something on her shoulder.

"Momo!" She softly yelled, laughing as he licked her cheek.  
"Did you came to try and make me happy?" As response he sat down on her head. She smiled, maybe she couldn't sleep but at least she had company. They soar away into a night, on their way to the next adventure.


	5. learning earthbending

**Hello there! Here's the new chapter, I hope you all like it. This is the first time Jinora and Kai areactually doing stuff with te gaang so yeah enjoy. Oh, and also the next chapter is gonna be KAINORA. You've all waited for it I know, just read this chapter in the mean time okay? Okay.**

**~fangirlinasmalworld**

"Today is the day! Can you believe it? After all that time searching for a teacher I'm finally starting earth bending. And this place! It's perfect, don't you think?" Jinora watched Aang as he tried to talk with Sokka. "Sokka?" He turned around and grumbled at Aang.

"Oh. You're still sleeping huh?" Sokka turned around again followed by the whispered words of Aang. "Sorry..." He probably hadn't noticed she was awake already. Actually Jinora hadn't slept at all. Suddenly the ground started moving and Toph jumped up.

"Good morning earth bending student!" As they started talking and Sokka started to grumble again Jinora turned around to Kai who was lying next to her, still sleeping. She chuckled and shook her head as he started to talk in his sleep, something about food. She bowed towards him and shook his arm gently. "No I don't have a duck now go away." Jinora stopped what she was doing and stared at him. Suddenly she burst out in laughing causing Kai to open his eyes. "What!? I- Why are you laughing?" She tried to stop and glanced at Kai's confused face which made her laugh again. "You- You talk in your sleep!"

Kai's cheeks started to get warm and he was about to say something back when they heard someone scream behind them. They turned their heads, seeing Sokka being thrown in the air thanks to Toph. When he lands he hops away in his sleeping bag with an angry look on his face.

Toph and Aang walked off and Katara gestured for them to follow her. All three of them it down on a rock, curious about the tricks Toph was going to learn Aang.

Through the day everyone saw Toph training Aang and Jinora had to be honest she laughed at 'twinkletoes'. After awhile Toph decided to let a rock smash Aang and he had to stop that but before the rock could hit him or he could stop the rock he jumped out of its way. Toph started yelling at Aang and Jinora and Kai looked at each other in shock. This was not how they imagined it. Lucky Aang Katara saved him and now just the two of them were left, enjoying the sun on their faces.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jinora glanced at Kai for a moment but then she shrugged. "I have no idea. I guess we got to stay with them until we find a way home." Jinora's eyes stood sad and Kai wondered why, she finally was meeting her grandfather and the others of the gaang. Shouldn't she be, well, happy?

"Hey, what's wrong?" "Nothing." Jinora answered, throwing him a smile. He saw that her eyes didn't smile with her though. Kai shrugged not thinking to much of it, he wasn't going to push her.

After a long day the sun started to disappear behind the rocks and Sokka still hadn't returned yet. Kai had volunteered to try and find him. He started to walk around and before he knew it he saw Sokka stuck in, what? The ground?

"Kai! Thank goodness! Have you got any meat?" Kai looked weirdly at Sokka's hair which was out of its ponytail and really spiky. "Sokka, are you okay?" Kai ran towards him and tried to pull him out of it but it didn't work.

"Ahhh, stop! You're gonna pull my fingers off, and I don't think the rest of me is coming!" Kai stopped pulling, looking down at Sokka till he heard some animal noises.

"Well, who is this lovely fellow?" Kai kneeled down and started to pet the animal which had came out of the bush, still unsure what kind of animal it was. "Kai this is my friend Phoophoo Cuddly Poops, Phoophoo Cuddly Poops Kai." He pointed at him as Kai lifted Phoophoo Cuddly Poops up. "What are you doing here little guy? Did you lose your mama?" Suddenly a bigger version of Phoophoo Cuddly Poops appeared.

"We ehhh, we found your child." Kai lifted him again. He then put him down and looked him run away. "See, we have no problem with you. We're friendly!" Apparently the mother thought otherwise and started running towards Sokka, who was still stuck in the ground. "Kai!" Sokka screamed. Kai airbended the mother over Sokka's head. Suddenly Aang appeared, airbending the mother away. "Aang! Get me out of here!" Sokka tried to move but he still couldn't. Aang saw the mother coming back and jumped on a rock. "Yoohoo, look at me!" He started to do a weird little dance to get the attention of the mother.

It didn't work. The mother started running towards Sokka again. Kai and Aang booth jumped in front of him. As they airbended the mother away Kai tried to pull Sokka out of it while Aang was taking care of her again. She finally left, but when the dust, caused by airbending, vanished they saw Toph, sitting on a rock.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Just enjoying the show." Toph answered Sokka's question.

"What you were there he whole time?" Aang looked at her with disbelief on his face.

"Pretty much."

"Why didn't you do something? Sokka was in trouble, we were in trouble!" He pointed to himself, Sokka and Kai. Kai watched them fight, is his really how they were when they were kids? He always looked up at them but he never realised they would be so, childish. Actually it made him kind of snicker, watching them fight.

"Do it now!"

"What?" Aang answered Toph, angry.

"Earthbend, Twinkletoes. You just stood your ground against a crazy beast. And you just stood your ground against me. You've got the stuff."

"But-"

"DO IT!"

And as Kai and Sokka were watching in awe, Aang moved the rock without touching it. He finally had learned earthbending.

"You did it! You're finally an earthbender."

"I can't believe it!"

Sokka probably started to get annoyed by being in stuck in the ground so he hummed. "Ahhw, this is really a wonderful touching moment, so could you get me out of here so I can give you all a big snugly hug?" Toph shot him up a little bit, just to pull him out by his hair.

Kai smiled as they walked back to the camp, grateful he got the change to meet these people. It didn't matter if they were childish he would always look up at them.

"Kai!"

"You found him!"

Katara hugged Sokka and Jinora ran up to Kai, smiling widely at her best friend.

Aang showed her and Katara his earthbending and then turned towards Appa.

"Appa, Appa! I can earthbend now! The key is to be completely physically and mentally unmoveable." Appa then licked him, causing Aang to fall over as everybody laughed at him. Kai nodded, yep he was absolutely looking up at these people.


	6. Shine bright like Kai's eyes (xD)

**Crappy chapter, ready to update. This one is really fluffy though (and probably really out of character, at least I tried). Prepare for some Kainora feels.**

**~fangirlinasmalworld**

Jinora stared up at the stars. Those beautiful, shiny stars. She always had liked the stars, they were the same wherever you went. Even when you don't see them you know they're there. These were the same stars she had back home, the same bright stars. These ones were only... younger.

"Jinora?" Jinora shot up at the sound of someone's voice.

"Kai?" She heard some mumbling and saw him moving towards her through the darkness, careful not to wake the others.

"Why are you still awake?" He sat down besides her, still in his sleeping bag.

Jinora shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing." Kai remained silent and looked up at the stars too.

"You haven't slept the past days, I can see it. You look tired and to be honest your airbending is getting a little less. You need some sleep." Kai looked worried at her for as far as she could tell.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." His green eyes almost looked like they were shining themselves. She looked at the worried pair of eyes and started to trail of in thoughts.

She indeed hadn't really slept since they came here. She knew why, she always had it when she was somewhere new. She couldn't sleep, she felt sad... Always the same. Sometimes she was even scared. Most of the time it went away after one or two nights but this was different. She wasn't with her family, well... not exactly.

She saw a hand waving in front of her face. "Yoohoo, earth to Jinora. You still there?" She nodded and gave him a quick smile before glancing back at the sky again.

"You're homesick, aren't you?" She turned her head towards him, surprised. He knew?

"Yes..." She looked down at her fold hands which were lying in her lap. "I always get it. I remember the first time, I was going to stay a weekend at aunt Kya's house so mum and dad could go out. I was six and I cried the whole night until aunt Kya woke up and asked me what's wrong." Kai listened intensely.

"I just... I think it's hard to leave home. Everything at home seems right and warm and you feel safe. And now we're here. Normally mum or dad would help me or I would have a lot stuff with me from home. I don't have that now, and then there is that fight with dad... I haven't had time to tell him I'm sorry and what if anything happens to us? Then I won't be able to see him again or mum or Ikki or even Meelo! I can't-" Her rant was cut off by Kai's arms around her waist. He pulled her in a hug and shushed her till she calmed down a little, and for the first time since days she felt safe, she felt at home.

He wiped away some tears from her cheeks she didn't knew were rolling down her face and gave her an reassuring smile.

"We are not going to die or get heavily injured if that's what you're thinking. I won't let that happen. And by the way, you saved my ass so many times you are probably gonna do that again for the next couple of weeks." She laughed at that, remembering the clumsy 12 year old boy. He still was clumsy, of course, but he had grown up. He had become wiser, even thought he still tried to steal cookies out of the jar.

She took a deep breath, actually feeling a lot better. She was happy it was all out now. "Thank you Kai. I'm glad to have you in as my friend." He smirked at her. "I know."

She punched him playfully in the arm and laid down again. "I think I am going to sleep."

Kai smiled at Jinora's words, glad that he could help his best friend out. He was about to hop back to his sleeping place when Jinora placed her hand on his. Only this small movement made his heart skip a beat.

"Do you mind to- Well..." He knew what she meant and nodded, realising a little too late that she probably couldn't see that in the dark. He laid down in his own sleeping bag next to her.

Long after she fell asleep he noticed they were still holding hands, and with a smile his eyelids started to drop.


	7. I Spend my vacation AT THE LIBRARY

Katara yawned and stretched her arms as she came up. Still tired she looked around. The others were still asleep but it wouldn't take long for them to wake up too. Aang was sleeping peacefully, she smiled at his expression. Sokka was dreaming about something with food, he and Kai talk in their sleep it's really funny to listen to. Toph was sleeping in a little tent made of rocks, Katara didn't understand how she could sleep like that. Kai was... Not in the place he laid yesterday. Her head turned towards Jinora and a smile appeared on her face. They were laying hand in hand, next to each other both with a big smile on their faces. Katara chuckled. Although she was still unsure about who they were exactly, she trusted them and was sure she wouldn't regret it.

"They are just like you and twinkletoes."

_"__Toph!"_

Jinora sighed. After waking up, still holding Kai's hand they hadn't talked to each other. Sure Toph and Sokka had made jokes but that didn't change the fact that her cheeks would go back to crimson red if she only thought about it. Now they were on their way to the vacancy spot Katara had chosen, The Misty Palms Oasis. Let's just say that when they arrived it wasn't exactly what they hoped for.

"Must have changed ownership since I was here." Aang laughed a little as they looked at what once was The Misty Palms Oasis. When they went inside Kai looked at the men who were leaning against the wall. They were covered in weird clothing and they kind of reminded him of a mummy. One of them spit down right before Sokka's feet. Katara pulled him inside before he could do anything stupid and Kai followed, feeling their eyes in his back.

As they walked inside they saw a room which probably was supposed to be cafe or a restaurant or something. A man there ordered, what, a smoothie? Sokka definitely wanted one too and went to order. Kai looked around the place. It sure was... something . In the meantime Aang and the man from the smoothie walked into each other. The man spilled his drink all over Aang and gasped.

"No worries, I clean up easy." Aang blow himself dry which made the man gasp again.

"You're a living relic." Aang smiled, "Thanks, I try."

"An air nomad, right in front of me! Professor Zei, head of the Anthropology Department at Ba Sing Se University. Tell me, which of the air temples are you from?" He traced the arrow on Aangs hand with his finger.

"The Southern Temple..." The professor held a weird thing above Aangs head, looking what the seize of his head was.

"Oh, Splendid!" Kai watched everything happening and suddenly remembered something. He turned towards Jinora who was looking at the two, and whispered in her ear. "Aren't we airbenders too?" Jinora frowned at the question. They were indeed. Of course it wasn't much of a problem but still... Aang was the Avatar, a good explanation, they were two children from the future, not a good explanation. The others, obviously not sharing their concern, went to professor Zei.

She suddenly gasped when she fully realised who was this man and what would happen to him. Thinking back to her little visit in the spiritworld made her shiver.

"So professor, you're obviously a well travelled guy. Do you have a more current map? Or seems to be a little dated."

Sokka looked on the map of the professor searching for any trails of the firenation.

"What! No firenation!? Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?" Katara pointed at the routes on the map.

"You've made a lot of trips into the dessert."

"All in vain, I'm afraid. I found lost civilisations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel." There fell a dramatic silence and Kai felt the urge to laugh.

"Wan Shi Tong's Library." Kai had to bite down on his lip so he wouldn't laugh. This guy spends years trying to find a library? Even Jinora wouldn't do that. Talking about Jinora, she backed down by hearing the name and hit her back against the wall causing everyone to look at her.

"Jin, are you alright?" She nodded excusing herself and ran to the ladies restroom. Kai knew she wasn't though.

"I'm sorry, are you air nomads too?" The professor only now noticed them, looking after the girl with an arrow on her head.

"Ehhm... Well, it's like this... Actually it's kind of complicated..." Kai tried to talk himself out o the situation, something he had done his whole life but seemed extremely hard right now. Toph saved him.

"You've spent years, walking through the dessert... To find some guys library?" Professor Zei's attention was on Toph now.

"This library is more valuable then gold, little lady." Toph frowned, obviously not happy with the nickname.

"It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge. And knowledge is priceless." Toph looked smirking at the guy.

"Sounds like good times." As the professor started rambling about the library, Toph lost her attention for him and drank her smoothie.

"Thanks for saving me there." Toph smiled at Kai's words. "No worries. Oh and your girlfriend is coming back by the way." Kai tuned his head to saw Jinora coming back from the toilets. He ran up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She nodded, not looking him in the eyes.

"I've decided. I'd like to spend my vacation AT THE LIBRARY!" Sokka shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Apparently the library would have information over the fire nation and Sokka was happy he could find out more about them.

"Of course there's the matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the desert and almost died each time! I'm afraid that desert is impossible to cross."

Sokka and Aang threw each other a look. "Professor, would you like to our skybison?" The Professor jumped up at Sokka's words. "A skybison? You actually have one?!"

Once they were outside they saw the weird men from earlier, standing around Appa.

"Sandmanners, _Shoo_! Away from the bison!" After the professor got away the sandmanners everyone hopped onto Appa and they started their journey, searching for the library.

"Aaargh, does this place even exist!" Toph shouted out frustrated. "Some say it doesn't." The professor noted. "Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?"

"There it is!" Toph pointed to place into the desert. Everyone turned to look for the place she was pointing a but saw nothing. "That's what it will sound like if one of you spots it." She waved her hand in front of her face with a fake smile plastered on it.

"Down there! What's that?" Everyone, exclusive Toph, looked down. Something came out of the sand and they flew towards the thing Sokka had pointed to. "Forget it, It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous." Katara claimed, showing everyone a picture of the library.

Suddenly a fox appeared from behind a sandhill, carrying something in his mouth. "What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked, watching the fox thingy climbing up the tower and escaping through a window.

"I think that was one of the knowledge seekers. Oh we must be close to the library!"

Sokka looked at the pictured and pointed to the tower which came out of the sand. "No, this is the library. Look!" The tower and the tower from the picture of the library were the same. "It's completely buried."

**Talk about shitty writing. Well in case some of you haven't noticed yet, this is from the episode "The Library". First I was planning on doing one chapter for every episode but in this episode is so much information and so muh happens. It's hard to keep it all clear and stuff so the next chapter wil be a continuation of this episode. I hope you all enjoyed though :) Oh, and remember... You, yes you reading this, are beautiful.**

**~fangirlinasmalworld**


End file.
